Chibi Ablaze!
Chibi Ablaze is the 12th and final episode of Ikkitousen: Dragon Destiny and the 25th in the Ikkitousen series Summary Chuukou, after choking out Ekitoku, stares down Kanu, as this would decide who would win the Dragon Jade. Chuukou and Kanu clash, and with the strength immense strength Kanu is able to beat Chuukou. Kanu then runs to Ekitoku to make sure she is ok. Shibai, is then seen in the drivers' seat of the limo she came in on, and is about to ram into the tower. She puts the car in drive and rams into the spot where the Dragon jade was, but luckily, neither Komei, Gentoku, nor Ekitoku was hurt. Shibai then gets out of the blaze and goes to Gentoku and Komei. Shibai then strangles Gentoku but befor she is able to kill Gentoku, Kanu is thrown by Ekitoku, and Kanu saves Gentoku, slicing Shibai. Shibai then releases the power that are in her marks, bringing Sousou, Kyosho's leader, to the battlefield. Sousou's appearance then causes the Dragon jade to glow red, destroying the shrine it was kept in. Gentoku's dragon then also awakens, do to Sousou's dragon's influence on the Jade, which ultimately causes the dragon's awakening. Gentoku and Sousou clash and Sousou immediately gains the upper hand. The tower that Komei and Kanu are standing on fall, do to the sheer force of power released by those two dragons clashing. Sousou's dragon continues devouring Gentoku's dragon, while everyone watches and waits, for Komei's plan. Kanu pleads with Sousou to fight her trying to save Gentoku but to no avail, as Sousou continues to devour Gentoku's dragon. It starts to rain and the dragon jade glow is then changed from red, to rainbow. Hakufu then appears, saving Gentoku from Sousou, showing complete mastery of the dragon. Komei tells everyone that Hakufu was able to over come her fate, and awaken her true dragon state. Sousou then shows his trueself to Hakufu. Sousou and Hakufu then clash, both being on equal ground. Their punches force destroys the entire tower, and debris fall on to the other, but Shiryuu is able to save them. Sousou then goes after Gentoku, but is too late, as Gentoku is able to awaken her dragon as well, and is able to also fight Sousou. The Dragon jade power then stops Sousou's attack, and suppresses his power. Gentoku then, fires lightining from her hand, and Hakufu uses the power of her water dragon, to finish off Sousou once and for all. With Sousou's defeat the spirits in the dragon jade, are then released, and the dragon jade vanishes from exisistence. One month later, Ukitsu is shown to be dead, as her grave is on the waterfall where Hakufu learned to control her dragon. Komei, with Yojou, is seen fishing catching one-hundred fishes. Ekitoku and Kansho are seen at a restaurant enjoying themselves. Gakushuu is seen working at the store as a clerk throwing out a customer who kept asking a girl out. The three pillared gods are seen meditating. Chuukou is seen playing volley ball against another team. Teni and Bunen are seen togeather, playing with horses enjoying themesleves. Shiryuu is seen taking care of a miniature tree. Saji and Koukin are seen at a restaurant, with Koukin trying to make Saji take his finals seriously and Saji not thinking anything of it, wanting to only flirt with the girls already in his arms. Gentoku and Kanu are seen togeather with Gentoku finally convincing Kanu to read a book. In the end Kakouton is found by Kaku. Kaku walks to him asking what he was doing out there, but Kakouton can not remember her, or anything else. Kakouton continues by asking if she knew where his friend was since he was looking for him. Kakouton then looks up into the sky remembering his time with both Kakuka and Sousou. Characters Returning Characters *Unchou Kan-u *Gentoku Ryuubi *Ekitoku Chouhi *Koukin Shuuyu *Koumei Shokatsuryou *Hakufu Sonsaku *Genjou Kakouton *Chutatsu Shibai *Sousou Moutoku *Shimei Ryomou *Gakushuu *Genpou Saji *Chuukou Kyocho *Shiryuu Chou-un *Hakugen Rikuson *Ukitsu *Shikou Choukou *Bunwa Kaku *Bunen Choryo *Bunken Gakushin *Koumei Jokou *Shungai Chouko Category:Episodes Category:Ikkitousen: Dragon Destiny Episodes